Disguised
by LindsayQ
Summary: The newest arrival brings about a new experience for the experienced crowd in Stalag 13.
1. Disguised

Title: Disguised  
Author: Supesfan88  
Summary: The newest arrival brings about a new experience for the experienced crowd in Stalag 13.  
Warning: a little bit of swearing  
Disclaimer: Hogan's Heroes aren't mine, nor will they ever be. The OC in this story though, is all mine.  
A/N: My first foray into the world of Hogan and his heroes. Unbetaed. How'd I do?

* * *

As soon as the hat was removed he knew they were in trouble. "Hello," Robert said in a decisively female voice. "Roberta McPhee, Pilot Officer, 084362901."

The skin on Newkirk's forehead rippled as his eye brow quirked. "Roberta."

McPhee turned amused eyes on Newkirk's surprised ones and smirked.

"Colonel!" Carter squeaked from somewhere in the bunk in the far corner, which set off the rest of the POWs.

"Now wait," Hogan raised his hand and stepped towards McPhee. The POWs continued to argue and protest amongst themselves until he turned away from McPhee and yelled into the crowd, "shut up!" As soon as they finally quieted down he turned back to McPhee. McPhee smiled as she watched him scan her from head to toe. "I can take me greatcoat off for you if ya'd like?" she offered in an ever so slightly accented Scottish voice.

He looked up just enough to catch her eye and smile before returning to his inspection.

LeBeau's breathing stuck for a few seconds and Hogan looked towards the Frenchman and eyed him with an even look. LeBeau's cheeks flushed as he smiled sheepishly at the taller man. "It's been a long time," he offered with a half hearted shrug.

Hogan turned back to McPhee and rolled his eyes skyward for a split second before returning his attention to McPhee. "What happened to Robert McPhee?"

McPhee squared her padded shoulders and looked straight ahead. "Group Captain Robert Cameron McPhee was lost to consumption in the year of our lord, nineteen hundred and thirty six sir!"

Hogan's eyes softened a fraction and he nodded. "I'm sorry."

McPhee jerked her head down a bit and blinked. "Sir."

Hogan backed off with a final nod and Newkirk stepped forward. "Where are ya from?" "No a very strong accent for a member of His Majesty's army is it, my love?"

McPhee relaxed her shoulders and looked to Newkirk again. "With all due respect, Corporal, I'm not yur love."

Newkirk's smirk as he backed away was almost lost in amongst the cheers and jeers of the surrounding men. "Forgive me," he threw his arm out and bowed. "Ma'am."

Hogan smirked as McPhee grinned.

He hit the bunk twice and stepped away, pulling at McPhee's arm as he did so. "It'll take us a while to set you up an escape-"

"I'm not goin' till this bloody thing is over."

Hogan froze as every man in the barracks blinked.

"What?"

"I'm not goin' till this bloody thing is over." McPhee repeated slowly.

Hogan tipped his hat back and scratched the side of his head just below his hairline. "Let me go this straight." His right hand slid up to his hip as his head tilted slightly. "You want to voluntarily stay in a POW camp?"

McPhee nodded without blinking.

"Forgive me," Hogan started, "but, why?"

McPhee swallowed hard and blinked. "My brother was starved to death in a POW camp in Italy."

"I'm sorry, but still, it doesn't make sense."

McPhee turned sad eyes to Hogan and swallowed again. "I owe it to him. sir."

Hogan scanned her face for a couple seconds and then nodded and turned his head away. "Ok."

Carter, Newkirk, Lebeau, and Kinch all stared at stone faced PO and then the colonel for a split second before they all advanced on him, talking and yelling at him in unison.

As soon as the group disappeared outside, lead by an unwilling Hogan, all the fight that had carried her since signing up, seemed to seep from McPhee all at once, and, as soon as her legs buckled, had her collapsing bonelessly onto the bunk behind her.

-=-

Somewhere between Kinch's lectures about how much trouble they were going to get in and Newkirk's questions as to whether or not he really realized that McPhee was not like the rest of them Hogan managed to catch a glimpse of the inside of the barracks. His heart pounded in time with the slight shake of McPhee's shoulders. He knew no one would ever believe it, but at the moment he was probably just as scared as the broken woman in the barracks.

-End-


	2. Disguised: Discovered

Title: Disguised: Discovered  
Author: Supesfan88  
Summary: Stalag 13's newest POW gets discovered.  
Warning: a little bit of swearing  
Disclaimer: Hogan's Heroes aren't mine, nor will they ever be. The OC in this story though, is all mine.  
A/N: I had a friend of mine quickly look this over. Even she admitted its probably not the best Beta in the world, but it works for now. Keep the reviews coming please! They're absolutely fantastic! Again, tell me what you think.

* * *

Not two hours after McPhee's appearance, Schultz came into the barracks to do roll call. Not completely trusting himself or Schultz's ability to overlook her, Colonel Hogan had her stay in his quarters until he left. Unfortunately for him though, McPhee had other ideas. Just as Shultz had stepped just over the threshold of the barracks to head back to Klink's office she came wandering out and straight over to him and smiled. "Hi."

Schultz nodded and turned back to the woman quickly, "Grüße." And pulled the door closed, but seconds later he came storming back in and stared at the woman with wide blue eyes. "What iz zis!" he demanded. His attention to the group of men to the direct left of him and gapped. Some looked uncomfortable, like Newkirk, and some looked somewhat scared, like Carter. But Hogan was the only one that looked infuriated.

"This," she pointed to herself when Schultz turned back to face her, "is a female, and you are a male." She shrugged her shoulder and smirked. "Really!" she feigned indignation, "I had no idea the education system here was so bloody bad."

"What-how-how did you get here?"

"Plane was shot down about 3 miles southeast of here; I decided to hitch a ride with one of your keen guards after he so kindly accosted me by the side of the road. The rifle was a nice touch, though I do believe he was compensating-"

"Shut up, McPhee!" Hogan barked.

At once McPhee's mouth snapped shut and she smiled at the flabbergasted German.

"Colonel Hogan, I must report this to Colonel Klink immediately. This has gone too far! He rose a glove covered hand in the air and pointed his finger. "Too far!"

Hogan advanced on Schultz. "Now just a minute, Schultz, can't we come to some agreement? I'm sure there's-"

"No Hogan, I am sorry but the girl must come with me."

For just a split second Hogan turned eyes on McPhee, and upon seeing the slight glint of accomplishment in her eyes, turned back to Schultz and nodded. "But only if I come with her."

"If you must."

Hogan quickly turned the collar of his bomber jacket up and pulled his hat down further over his eyes as McPhee quickly retrieved her greatcoat and hat from the bunk right behind the door. "Ok," she finally said to the two men waiting for her. "Let's go!"

Schultz nodded and abruptly turned to the left, adjusted his rifle, and marched out the door. McPhee moved behind him, marching out the door with large steps and exaggerated hand movements. Pulling up the rear, Hogan sighed and lowered his head as he followed the couple with slow footsteps and absolutely no hand movement.

-=-

Schultz flung the Colonel's door open and stomped into the office. "Commandant Klink, I must show you somethink!"

"Yes, what is it, Schultz?" Klink said. "I'm a very busy-" the appearance of two extra bodies in his office stopped him mid sentence. "Colonel Hogan, P.O.-"

"Uh this is P.O. McPhee, Klink." Hogan quickly but in before McPhee had a chance to open her mouth.

"Yes!" Schultz agreed, "and she's a woman."

"What?"

Before Hogan could stop him Schultz grabbed McPhee's hat and yanked it off her head. Even with the boy cut, hardened eyes, and pale, rough skin anybody with more than half a brain cell would know McPhee was woman within the first couple seconds of looking at her.

Klink gasped and Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose tightly.

"What happened to Robert McPhee?"

As a couple hours before, McPhee squared her shoulders and repeated. "Group Captain Robert Cameron McPhee was lost to consumption in the year of our lord, nineteen hundred and thirty six."

The furious manner in which she spouted off the information confused Klink. Hogan, against his better judgement filled him in. "I believe he was her father, Klink."

The Commandant stared at Hogan for split second with a blank look on his thin face and then shook slightly and straightened his arched back. "Yes, of course!" As he rounded his desk again he made it a point to keep his head down. "But Robert Cameron McPhee is what is written in your file is it not P.-Ms.-P.O. McPhee?"

McPhee made no acknowledgement of the Commandant as she began, "Roberta McPhee, Pilot Officer, 084362901."

Klink's eyes grew wide. "P.O. McPhee, all I ask for is a straight answer, I do not need-"

"Roberta McPhee, Pilot Officer, 084362901."

"P.O. McPhee, please, I-"

"Roberta McPhee, Pilot Officer, 084362901."

"Knock it off, McPhee!" Hogan snapped.

McPhee closed her mouth took one quick look at Hogan blinked and then turned back and stared at the wall just behind Klink.

"Colonel Hogan," Klink said after a few minutes of tense silence. "I must rid Stalag-"

"Think of the trouble you'll get in, Klink!" Hogan exclaimed. "Allowing a woman to infiltrate your camp under a presumed name; imagine what this would say to enemy forces about the Third Reich."

What Hogan thought (and hoped) was fear seemed to darken Klink's eyes for just a second before he turned to Schultz, who had made his way to the corner near the window adjacent to the door, and ordered him to find her a bunk. "And warn every guard, Schultz, that if any one of them were to talk there would be severe consequences!"

Schultz shot to attention and saluted. "Yavol, Herr Commandant!"

Hogan's body relaxed so abruptly he stumbled slightly but quickly recovered and returned to McPhee's side.

As soon as Schultz wrapped his hand gently around McPhee's arm to lead her back with Hogan for now, she turned disbelieving eyes to Klink and asked, "so I can stay?"

"You must." Klink insisted with a curt nod.

She nodded, yanked her arm out of Schultz's hold and turned to face Hogan. "Forgive me, sir."

Hogan hadn't known what had hit him.

He landed in an unconscious heap on the floor at exactly the same time that Schultz grabbed McPhee's arms and yanked them behind her back, and Klink ordered her into the Cooler indefinitely.

-=-


	3. Disguised: Discovered: Chapter 2

***Disclaimer in first two chapters***

Waking up when he didn't remember falling asleep was worrying; waking up on a couch in Klink's office was frightening. Hogan shot straight up and turned to Helga. "What happened?"

Helga turned to him with big eyes. "That Englishman punched you, Colonel Hogan. You have been unconscious for almost two hours now." She pulled away from her desk ever so slightly and crossed her legs. "I was very worried."

He massaged his aching jaw as he asked of McPhee's whereabouts.

"Colonel Klink ordered him into the Cooler."

"For how long? Do you know?"

"No, I do not, Colonel, I am sorry."

Without another thought Hogan threw his feet to the floor, stood up, and stocked towards Klink's office.

As soon as his office door hit the wall behind Klink rose to his feet, ready to berate the intruder, but when he saw it was Hogan he relaxed and settled into his chair again. "Colonel Hogan," he greeted, eyeing the discoloured mess that covered the lower half of the left side of his face. "You must do something with your jaw."

"My jaw's fine, Klink. How long'd you put her in the Cooler for?"

"That is of yet undecided, Colonel," Klink said. "Striking a superior officer warrants a severe punishment, Colonel. Even you must know that."

He huffed and leaned forward, settling his arms on either side of Klink's cigar box, and glared at the German Colonel. "She hit me, Klink. Don't you think I should have had some say-"

Klink folded his arms on the desk in front of him and eyed the irate Colonel with an infuriatingly even look. "You are a prisoner, Colonel Hogan, I'm in command here. In reality I could have just as easily ordered her in front of the firing squad if I had wanted to."

"You wouldn't-"

"No, but I could have Colonel. You seem to forget, Colonel Hogan, I'm a member of the German Army. I do not have to answer to a P.O.W." He lowered his eyes and waved his hand. "Dismissed."

Hogan shot back and stared at Klink for a few seconds before coming to his senses and storming from his office.

As soon as he skipped down the few steps in front of Klink's office, the guys started gathering around him.

The crowd got so bad half way to the barracks, he had to literally push his way through it. At any other time he would have happily stood and addressed the crowd, but at the moment all he wanted was to get back to the barracks.

Even before he had the door closed Carter approached him. "Oh my gosh, Colonel, what happened?!" The sergeant's exclamation quickly brought the rest of the men over and Hogan soon found himself facing a smaller imitation of the larger crowd he'd pushed through outside.

Kinch eyed the bruise and asked, "Who the hell hit you?" thinking it was one of Klink's men.

"We'll get 'em, sir-" Newkirk assured with raised fists. "Just tell us who it was an'-"

"Now just wait a minute! No one's going after anybody. Nothing happened."

"Then how'd you get that shiner, sir?" Carter asked without missing a beat.

"McPhee."

"What?"

"Yeah, sir, I thought she was on our side."

"She is!" Hogan pushed through the men blocking his way to his quarters and pushed the door open. He sat at his desk, took his hat off and ran his hands over his face with a heaved sigh. Unsurprisingly, not even 30 seconds later, Kinch entered, followed closely by Le Beau, Carter, and Newkirk. They all circled around the desk and waited for Hogan to continue.

When he noticed that the colonel did not seem to want to talk, Kinch took it upon himself to make him talk. "What happened, Colonel?" Normally he wouldn't have bothered him if he hadn't wanted to talk, but because of who the incident had involved he figured information was more important than privacy at the moment. "Colonel?" He touched his shoulder gently and shook it, sharing a look of concern with Newkirk, who stood across the desk from him.

Hogan seemed to jerk back to life. "I heard you, Kinch!" he exclaimed in an aggravated manner as he shrugged out of Kinch's hand. "There's something up with McPhee. I need to find out what it is."

"What's there to find out, sir?" Lebeau interjected.

"Exactly. She's bloody bonkers, is what's wrong." Newkirk agreed.

Kinch smirked, but wiped it from his face just as quick when he saw that Hogan had turned to him. "Sir?"

"Does that tunnel to the Cooler still work, Kinch?"

"Yes," Kinch answered. "Why sir?"

"Because Ms. McPhee is gonna have a visitor tonight."

That one sentence set the bunch of men into a frenzy again, but with one wave of Hogan's hand they all stopped. "It's the only way we can figure out what's really going on without Klink getting suspicious."

"But sir," LeBeau objected. "She may hit you again."

Hogan turned to the Frenchman and shrugged. "She hits me, she hits me. Why? Ya scared of a woman, Louie?"

"No," Lebeau huffed. "It's just I don't want nothing to happen-"

"It won't." Hogan pushed the stool away from his desk and shot to his feet. "After roll call tonight I'm going. Kinch, get on the radio and see if you can find out anything about our new camp mate."

"Right, sir!"

"LeBeau, could you fix her something to eat? I'm afraid of the slop Klink may be trying to pass as food."

"Alright. Any requests, sir?"

"Nothing too rich, we don't know when she had her last real meal."

"Newkirk, how far along are you on that blanket are you? The one with the pockets?"

"Making her feel right at 'ome, are we Colonel?" Newkirk sneered.

Hogan rolled his eyes skyward and then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Just answer the question, Newkirk."

Seeing that his C.O. was not going to let up anytime soon, Newkirk quickly gave in. "I can 'ave it finished in a couple hours."

"Right," Hogan started, "get on it."

"Carter?"

The light haired sergeant stepped meekly from the shadows and smiled at the Colonel. "Yes, Colonel?"

"Is there a way for you to obtain or create a kind of sleeping agent?"

"Like a pill, sir? I'm working on it right now…figure it may help with Klink during a few missions."

"Great, what's the dosage?"

"I don't know sir," Carter rolled his shoulders and drew his brows together. "Enough to knock a grown man out cold for 3 or 4 hours."

"Good, go get me some."

The blond nodded his head and turned on his heel. "Right sir."

TBC


End file.
